Dimensional Dragon: Dragon and Fox
by Kiba-avalon
Summary: Naruto Uzamaki meets my OC, The Dragon Knight, and as a choice to make, changing the elemental Nations as a whole.


The Hero's Teacher

We find Naruto with Sasuke trapped in a technique called, Crystal Ice Mirrors, which is being used by the fake hunter nin that was helping the missing ninja, Zabuza, the demon of the hidden mist, who was fighting Kakashi Hatake. Not to far away stood Sakura with Tazuna as they waited for signs that the fighting was over. Inside the ice technique Naruto and Sasuke were not fairing well even though the lone Uchiha had awaken his sharingan it still was not enough as they were pierced by senbon.

Elsewhere, watching the many worlds that were the elemental nations, Kami and the other gods were debating on what to do for the latest jinchuuriki of the Nine-tailed fox; after seeing him pull threw the life humanity gave him, they had decided to at least come to a agreement that they should help him in some way without breaking their oath. "I say we give him a guide to help him get stronger gradually." said the Shinigami, who had been forced to make the boy a container for the nearly immortal fox. "I say we give him something that will help protect him until he dies a death that suits him." came another voice, this one coming from a female that looked like a half -wolf, half-human hybrid and went by the name Amaterasu. "I say we screw our oath and help him achieve greatness ourselves." Said a muscular man with storm-like tattoos covering his body, he was called Suzanoo and held much sway with most of the gods.

A pale hand came up and silenced everyone, for it belonged to Kami, a feminine beauty that none could surpass, except for her sister, Yami, who was the twin sister of Kami. She spoke calmly, yet authoritatively, "We cannot break our oath and though I agree with you all that this pure soul should be given more than we can give, we must uphold our oaths. If we did not then the mortal world will once again fall into chaos and we will have to destroy those we helped by interfering. I'm afraid we can do nothing to help..." She was cut off mid sentence as a small glowing orb appeared and hovered slightly in the middle of them. Kami eyes widened, as did Yami's, then softened as she laughed and started to cry as she realized who the orb was. When she calmed herself, she asked the orb, " I suppose you have a proposal to make, my little dragon knight?"

The others gasped for the last dragon knight had sworn himself to be Kami's personal vassal, in all sense of the word and hardly shown himself to any of the gods. The gods whispered quietly amongst themselves as the orb descended and started glowing as it took shape. After the glowing stopped, a male figure could be seen bowing toward Kami. The male was, in all sense, a well defined man that had ruby-red hair, gold-slitted eyes, a pair of horns sticking out the back of his head, and a snake-like tail that ended in a curved blade. "I do and it does not interfere with your laws nor does it break your oath." stated the dragon knight and this made the gods whisper increase, while Kami's grin broadened to a smile. "Speak then, my vassal; I would like to hear what your proposal is." was Kami's only reply. Gathering his wits, the dragon knight said, "Allow me to go and train him in their arts, seeing as I have already learned everything from my last trip they're and the fact that my last student did many amazing things as well, should show that I am capable of such things." Many of the gods nodded they're heads at his words, while others looked thoughtful.

Suzanoo, knowing that this was a good idea, also knew that such thing comes at a price and asked, "What do you want in return? We all know that this cannot come without a price, is that not the universal law? We must ensure that it does not break any of the universal laws or we will pay the price; so please tell us the price you or us must be willing to pay?" Kami's smile broadened even more, as the dragon knight said, "The price is not what you would think nor is it anything I am willing to give up easily. I must retake my role as the dimension ruler and travel throughout ten dimensions that will be chosen for me to visit again by the universal ruler, as well as take up at least ten wives, or more, from each dimension. Though I do not want to give up my life as a vassal this child is worth more than any of you believe and I'm willing to go the distance, while proving I have done everything in my power to keep the balance true." Many of the gods seemed surprised by this reply and others smiled softly at him, yet the one that had allowed him to state his proposal, chuckled and said, " You were always able to do the impossible, even now you came up with a way that as given us something that we have all wanted; a way to help this child, by giving him a teacher, protector, and a guide." Looking at the other gods, Kami asked the only question that seemed to be the only one needed to be asked, "Do any of you agree with this proposal and if you do raise your hand." Everyones hand went up and that was all that needed to be done, for it gave the dragon knight some comfort that everyone agreed to it. The Shinigami, after grinning like a mad man asked, "I would like to ask the dragon knight if he will give room for some requests by a few gods, if its not to much of a bother." Kami smiled and said, "It is not my place anymore, that is up to him now not me." "It is not bothersome at all and if you believe it is important than I would like it if you gathered the ones that have a request and meet me here a little bit after this meeting is done, for now though I must prepare myself, again, for my coming trials. May I take my leave my lords and ladies?" asked the dragon knight and Kami waved her hand as a dismissal. Taking the form of an orb once more, the dragon knight left. "Is there anything else at the moment that needs to be done." asked Kami, when the others didn't reply, she dismissed them and went to spend some quality time with her,now, ex-vassal.

Later on as the dragon knight came to the meeting area, the gods who had requests were also their and seemed to be a bit nervous about something. Smiling a little, the dragon knight bowed to the gods and asked, "You wished to see me about a few requests before I left and I wish to hear them so lets begin shall we." At that the gods seem to relax and the Shinigami said, "We do and we'll list them, as well as who requested them and the reward if you can accomplish it. First, comes my request, which as something to do with a snake from that village your-soon-to-be-student hails from. I ask that you kill the person known as Orochimaru, the snake sage; for he as invented a technique that if used to many times, will make one a true immortal, allowing him to bypass the natural laws of the universe itself and kill Hidan, as well as Kakuza. The second request comes from Amaterasu, Suzanoo, and Tsukiyomi. They ask that you kill a person that goes by the name of Uchiha Madara and watch Sasuke Uchiha; they also ask you to kill him, if he travels down that same road. The third request comes from both Yami and Kami; they want anyone who would be able to manipulate the tailed beasts to die at your hand. Then the last request comes from all of us, which we ask that you destroy the tailed-beasts or purify the tailed-beasts and give them the duty as guardians over the world. If you do find our requests acceptable and you complete any of these tasks, then we will send a guide to you that will take you to a spot that you can receive our gift." Smiling the dragon knight said, "These are acceptable and were in my plans to begin with, so it shouldn't be to hard to accomplish these deeds. Though if I'm unable to do any of these an someone else gets to them I would like to help them in getting the reward instead. The rewards can wait till I have completed each request though, I would also prefer that I get things that could help me if possible as rewards and you send a animal as your guide to take me to a suitable place so I may gain these gifts; now if you'll excuse me I must be off." At that that dragon knight turn around and started walking away, glowing as he did so. Right before he disappeared completely though they heard him ask, "By the way I'll be called Ryu Kiba from now on and also Shinigami can you allow Zabuza and Haku to live, seeing as how I will need guides to show me around the newer parts of the world?" The Shinigami laughed a hollow-like laugh, before he said, "Sure thing Wind Dragon Flash, just protect that kid so he lives a full life."

As the battle at the bridge seem to grow more destructive the combatants never felt the wind become fierce, heard the water become active, felt the earth shudder, and see the sun become brighter; as a glowing orb traveled through the city of wave. As the glowing orb speed past a group of people being led by a small boy, they stopped and watched it leave them in a trial of air in its wake. Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other as they begun to try one last assault on the mirrors. Naruto brought up his favorite hand sign, while gathering chakra to prepare this last ditch effort; only to be blown off his feet by a fierce wind and literally blown right threw the mirror, shattering it and giving Sasuke enough time to run through before a startled Haku knew what happened. "Dope, I don't know what you did but I got to give it to you that was good." Said Sasuke and before Naruto could reply, they and the rest of the ninja were forced to use chakra to keep themselves from being blown off of the bridge as the wind literally sped up to an unusual speed. Then as abruptly as it came, it stopped and before them all stood a young man,in a cloak, who held an unconscious Haku in his arms. Putting Haku down the young man, stood up revealing his worn cloak to the world, it was blood red, while having what looked to be nine tailed-creatures surrounding a dragon with the kanji for wind and flash on its two wings . Looking around uneasily, the cloaked man seem to clear his throat, before he asked, "I'm looking for three people by the names, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, Zabuza Momochi, and Zabuza's apprentice, Haku. If any of your names were called, I'd very much appreciate it if you would allow me to speak to you without the need for violence; as I have a interesting proposition for you all." At that Kakashi immediately became on edge, as anyone who new the truth about Naruto being the Fourth Hokages son, were made to keep it known only to themselves as a S-rank secret. Zabuza became on edge for the young man had literally took away any advantage he had, as well as called him for some stupid proposal while unknowingly had Haku beside him unconscious.

Before any one could make any more sense of the situation they were in, a clapping noise brought all attention to the group that had gathered near the end of the bridge. A small pudgy man at the front was making the clapping noise and stopped when all eyes were on him. "Gato, what are you doing here? I thought I told you to let me handle this?" said Zabuza, only for Gato to reply, "You cost way to much. Besides, you couldn't even kill this bridge builder; so what makes you think I need your services any more. Anyway these bandits paid less than you do, the only thing I need to give them is the females of this town and they wouldn't want anything else." As he finished, a coldness fell upon everyone causing all eyes to once more shift to the cloaked male, as gold slitted eyes began to glow within its darkness. "Did I just hear you say in a shorter revised version of your sentence; that females are nothing more than objects, only to be used and thrown away?" Asked the young mans voice, that seemed to say I'll enjoy torturing you in the darkest depths of hell. When Gato smirked and said, "thats exactly the words I like using. Not like theres anything you could do about it anyway, seeing as how these bandits will kill you all before the day ends." "Thats what I thought you meant. Zabuza, Kakashi, stay back. I'll return shortly to talk to you and let you hear my proposal." Ordered the cloak man as he stepped past the two, while drawing from who knows where; a bastard sword, that glowed an eerie green.

Then the cloaked figure held the sword in his right hand, keeping the point of the blade a few inches of the ground, and got into a loose stance that sent warning signals off in all ninja heads telling them that this was an experienced fighter and he knew what he was doing. Gato raised his unbroken hand, bringing it up to point at the unknown man and said, "Kill them!" The thugs ran forward with an eager battle cry, only for the cloaked man to seemingly fade away making many thugs stop and look around. The two jonin ninjas eyes widen for even they hadn't seen the cloaked figure move, yet he was behind the thugs slowly sheathing his bastard sword. When the blade was completely sheathed, blood spluttered from every thug as they all collapsed, death taking each one. Gato's eyes widen as the cloaked figure grabbed him and tossed him high into the air, only to begin a series of hand signs that every ninja recognized as the signs for a summoning. Completing the signs, the cloaked man cried out, "Summoning Technique!"


End file.
